


Be cruel to me 'cause I'm a fool for you

by JunkyPerv



Series: Racers and groupies [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, Russian fanfiction, Shameless Smut, home video, Русский | Russian, тупой прон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkyPerv/pseuds/JunkyPerv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лалала я решила написать сайд-стори к I'm Not A Robot, эдакий сайд-драббл про домашнее видео. <br/>у меня есть офигенное свойство - если я пытаюсь писать порно, то я пишу относительно подробно и совершенно не горячо. йес. итс ми. фмл. энивей. инжой? особая благодарность  tindu за вдохновение, а еще...  iell!!!! оказывается я так привыкла, что ты моя бета, я уже без тебя не могу! МИСС Ю!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be cruel to me 'cause I'm a fool for you

\- Ну, в общем, в этом месте, ты вроде как должен встать, стянуть с меня одежду и инициировать совокупление, - говорит Джеймс и мило улыбается через плечо, едва обнажая зубы.

Майкл сидит на кресле и смотрит на Джеймса через подвижный монитор видеокамеры, на которую его снимает. На самом деле, с Джеймса уже почти нечего снимать, потому как стоит он в одних плавках, периодически поворачивается задом к Майклу и поправляет резинку. Но Майкл всегда отличался нечеловеческой силой духа и волей к победе.

Джеймс оттягивает резинку и отпускает, отчего та резво шлепает его по заднице и Джеймс снова начинает ржать.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, это уже долбаный пятый дубль, - возмущается Майкл, но даже не пытается сдерживать собственный смех.

Джеймс наконец успокаивается и выдыхает:

\- Смонтируешь потом, как захочешь. Вообще, это было твоя идея.

Майкл почти закатывает глаза. Потом вспоминает, что его глаз все равно не видно за авиаторами, так что все же закатывает их ради собственного удовлетворения.

Как-то раз, некоторое (немалое) количество лет назад, Джеймс подарил ему на День рождения диск с их домашним видео, если это можно было так назвать, потому как во время "съемок" Майкл и не предполагал, что его снимают. В любом случае, видео с тех пор потерялось на жестком диске умершего ноут-бука, а сиди канули куда-то в небытие мусоропроводов и коробок со старым хламом (потому что сиди, боже). Майкл совершенно не помнит, кто именно предложил снять еще одно домашнее порно, но в конце-концов почему бы и нет, не в первый раз ведь. Но сейчас его за это хотя бы не ждут потенциальные годы тюрьмы за секс с несовершеннолетними.

\- Давай сделаем его в таком классическом стиле типа "Хей, привет, как тебя зовут? Я Джемма! Джемма, хочешь сегодня отсо..." - рассуждал Майкл неделю назад.

\- Ну, уж нет! - нетерпеливо прервал его Джеймс, отвлекаясь от вычитки очередной своей статьи. - В этот раз мы напишем отличный сценарий и все будет офигенно и круто. И еще декорации. И костюмы.

\- Как насчет сюжета про сантехника? - Майкл расплылся в ухмылке и потянулся к бутылке пива, стоявшей на полу рядом с диваном.

\- Майкл, какой к черту сантехник? Может, еще и про доктора снимем? Нет, серьезно, оставь сценарий профессионалам...

\- Джеймс, ты журналист, а не...

\- ...Как я уже сказал: профессионалам, - Джеймс перебил его, многозначительно переводя взгляд на открытый на ноутбуке документ ворда.

\- Это же долбаное домашнее видео, какие к черту костюмы! Мы будем ебаться, костюмы там вообще не обязательны, - начал Майкл, но их спор быстро сошел на нет, потому что Майкл все же опрокинул на ковер бутылку, к которой тянулся.

Через неделю, когда Майкл притащил домой взятую напрокат у Стива камеру и спросил, что там насчет сценария, Джеймс округлил глаза и молча застыл со сложенными буквой О губами. Так что в итоге свой вечер они начали идеей, которую предложил еще в самом начале Майкл - классическое бессценарное порно.

\- Привет, как тебя зовут? - спросил Майкл, обходя Джеймса с камерой в руках.

Джеймс улыбался и потягивал сигарету, как коктейль через трубочку:

\- Меня зовут Стивен, - псевдонимы, конечно, для вхождения в роль звезды порноиндустрии.

\- Стивен, ты любишь сосать член? - спросил Майкл, фокусируя кадр на губах Джеймса, которые тут же перестали жевать сигарету.

\- Очень, - протянул Джеймс и тут же заржал.

\- Твою мать, - ответил Майкл, и она начали заново.

Теперь, когда Джеймс хотя бы успел почти раздеться, Майкл наконец встает с кресла, подходит ближе и сбивает Джеймса с ног, подхватывая рукой под колени в попытке толкнуть на кровать.

Это должно было бы выглядеть горячо, если бы не два фактора:

1) подобный маневр по определению не может выглядеть хорошо в кадре, если камеру держит тот, кто, собственно, опрокидывает;

2) в целом о пункте 1 и композиции кадра говорить вообще нет смысла, поскольку долбаная камера вылетает у Майкла из рук.

Так что как бы им ни хотелось обратного, все это выглядит совершенно точно вовсе не горячо, но скорее невероятно неуклюже.

\- Блядь, - шипит Майкл и лезет за камерой под кровать, потому что последнее, что ему сейчас нужно - это убить чужую камеру в первый же день ее использования.

Но устройство, слава богу, в порядке, а Джеймс уже лежит на кровати, удобно расположившись на животе и глядя на Майкла через плечо. Твою мать, ему слишком хорошо удается этот взгляд через плечо.

\- Возможно, стоило попросить еще и штатив, - размышляет он вслух, но Джеймс качает головой:

\- Тогда ничего интересного мы бы не увидели.

Майкл только кивает и подходит ближе, касается рукой шеи Джеймса сзади и ведет вдоль позвоночника вниз, к талии, снимания на видео все родинки и веснушки крупным планом. В конце концов он останавливается на заднице, кое-как отодвигает трусы-плавки прямо у Джеймса с задницы и проникает пальцами под них, проводя кончиками между его ягодицами.

Джеймс очень картинно стонет. Настолько картинно и неожиданно, что Майкл едва не роняет камеру снова.

Это была ужасная идея. Абсолютно бесперспективная. Только не с Джеймсом.

Майкл раздраженно рычит, подхватывает одной рукой Джеймса за талию и переворачивает его на спину, и на этот раз, кажется, движение оказывается гораздо более плавным. Джеймс только широко улыбается одними губами, щурится и трется макушкой о пуховое одеяло, на котором лежит.

Майкл хватает свободной рукой его за шею и сжимает пальцы, а камерой снова снимает только его губы. Крупным планом.

\- А вот сейчас, на этом месте, я должен стянуть с тебя одежду и инициировать совокупление, - низко произносит Майкл, улыбаясь, и смотрит, как Джеймс на экранчике камеры кусает губы. - Чего ты хочешь?

\- Я хочу твой член, - отвечает Джеймс и снова смеется, и Майкл не может остановиться, так что тоже прыскает смехом и тыкается лбом Джеймсу в плечо от всей абсурдности данной ситуации, и последней реплики в частности.

\- Что-то плохо слышно было, - повторяется он и отпускает шею Джеймса, чтобы облизать свои пальцы и пройтись ими по чужим соскам.

\- Я хочу твой член! - говорит Джеймс еще громче и снова смеется, а Майкл продолжает снимать его краснеющие губы.

\- Даже не знаю, что я могу тебе посоветовать, парень, - отзывается Майкл и проводит рукой по животу Джеймса, ниже и залезает ему в трусы, сжимает в кулаке его теплый и влажный от пота и смазки член.

Джеймс задыхается, то ли смешком, то ли беззвучным стоном, но кричит только громче:

\- Я ХОЧУ ТВОЙ ЧЛЕН! Твою мать, Майкл, пожалуйста, трахни меня в рот. Пожалуйста. У меня протеиновая диета, а я с утра ничего не ел.

Майкл отпускает член Джеймса и вместо него гладит его мошонку, а потом снова проводит пальцами между ягодиц, после чего стягивает с Джеймса надоедливые и неудобные трусы.

\- Как насчет того, чтобы ты лучше пососал мои яйца?

Джеймс кривится:

\- Вот это уже как-то грубо и совсем не эротично...

Слава богу, Майкл успевает наполовину стянуть с себя джинсы вместе с боксерами, забирается на кровать, нависая прямо над лицом Джеймса, широко расставив колени с каждой стороны от него, и шлепает МакЭвоя своим членом прямо по губам. После чего, наконец, затыкает им Джеймсу рот.

\- Блаженная тишина, - заключает он, пока Джеймс обсасывает головку, за что МакЭвой шлепает его по бедру, а Майкл продолжает снимать.

Поскольку, как оказывается, снимать то, как Джеймс облизывает ему яйца не слишком удобно, Майкл перемешается ниже, на этот раз оказываясь у Джеймса между ног. Джеймс вытирает губы и тяжело дышит, и, кажется, ему теперь и правда не до смеха.

Майкл шлепает его по бедру, и он переворачивается и поднимается на четвереньки, как будто прочел о том, чего хочет Майкл, у него в голове. Это было бы пугающе, если бы это не было так здорово.

Блядь, Майклу сейчас не помешала бы пара лишних рук или хотя бы чертов хвост, как бы глупо это ни звучало, потому что когда он отодвигает одну из ягодиц Джеймса, чтобы вставить в него сразу два пальца, камера в руке невероятно мешает. Но Майкл уверен, что этот кадр будет выглядеть на видео невероятно горячо.

Джеймс узкий и пульсирующий внутри, но Майкл все равно говорит "сожми сильнее", и Джеймс делает все так, как надо, и трахать его пальцами - настолько же невероятно, насколько это было, когда он был еще долбаным старшеклассником. Майклу очень хочется уткнуться лбом Джеймса в шею или в плечо для лучшей точки опоры и как следует оттрахать, но - чертова камера.

В итоге они оба лежат на кровати, Майкл на спине и Джеймс - спиной к нему и широко разведя ноги, и Майкл трахает его, пока Джеймс снимает, как чужой член входит в него то медленно, то постепенно наращивая ритм.

\- Нравится смотреть? - бормочет Майкл, и Джеймс, ожидаемо охает и смеется:

\- Да, кстати, мне правда нравится на это смотреть.

Невероятно, но Джеймс выглядит только лучше, когда смеется: его губы краснеют еще сильнее и становятся более влажными. К тому же смех, перемежаемый стонами, звучит, на удивление, горячо.

Они меняются камерой, и Джеймс растягивает губы в улыбке, каждый раз, когда Майкл вжимает его в матрас или сжимает руку у него на горле. 

Когда Майкл кончает, половина его спермы оказывается внутри Джеймса, а оставшаяся - капает Джеймсу на мошонку и задницу.

Когда кончает Джеймс, Майкл снимает, как медленно он себе дрочит, но в основном - его лицо: закрытые глаза и приоткрытые губы.

\- Это будет намного круче, чем та старая видеозапись. Это будет просто шедевр кинематографа, - говорит Джеймс после.

Майкл шлепает его по животу и хмыкает.

***

Когда они пересматривают запись на следующий день, единственная реплика, которая вырывается у Джеймсе на протяжении всего просмотра - это полное ужаса и возбуждения: "Поверить не могу, что это мы. Нам точно нужно потренироваться еще".

**Author's Note:**

> *посыпает голову пеплом*


End file.
